1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a focusing device, and a beam scanner and a scope device that use the focusing device as an optical path modifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical sensors using semiconductor-based sensor arrays are widely used in mobile devices, wearable devices, and the Internet of Things (IoT). Although size reduction of the aforementioned devices is desired, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of focusing devices in the aforementioned devices.
Also, due to the increased use of 3-dimensional (3D) image sensors in the IoT, gaming devices, and other mobile devices, focusing devices for adjusting a path of light incident on the 3D image sensors are required. However, the fields of view of the focusing devices may be limited by coma aberration of the focusing devices. Thus, research has been conducted to combine a plurality of optical lenses and thus remove coma aberration. However, since a substantial amount of space is necessary to combine a plurality of optical lenses, it is difficult to reduce the size of the focusing devices.